1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held massaging apparatus, and more particularly to a massaging apparatus that enables to cause chopped-like sensation by solenoid control as well as local massaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a massaging apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-350765, wherein chopped-like sensation is caused by driving a treating section having a relatively long length and a relatively narrow width by a solenoid. This apparatus, however, fails to satisfy a user's wish to massage a specific site of the body locally because of its long treating section.
There is proposed a massaging apparatus equipped with a treating section having a pointed round tip (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-227413) in an attempt to pursue a local massaging. Such an apparatus, however, fails to provide the massaging of giving chopped-like sensation to the user.